1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device applied to a light emitting diode LED vehicle lamp and capable of providing an excellent heat dissipation function.
2. Description of the Related Art
With such advantages as low power consumption, long service life, and other excellent functions, LEDs are now widely applied in various light emitting devices to serve as light source. In existing vehicle lamp designs, high-power LEDs have increasingly replaced conventional bulbs as the light source.
In the conventional LED vehicle lamp, a combination of several high-power LEDs is used as a light emitting assembly in order to provide sufficient brightness. During operation, the high-power LEDs generate high heat. The light emitting assembly is installed in a vehicle lamp housing which is disposed on a front end of the vehicle and has a rear end abutting an engine room. A transparent cover is installed on a front end of the lamp housing for sealing the vehicle lamp. However, the conventional LED vehicle lamp structure lacks a suitable heat dissipation mechanism, so the high heat generated during the operation of the high-power LED assembly in the vehicle lamp cannot be lowered efficiently. Therefore, the high-power LEDs tend to be over-heated and have poor performance or may even be burned out.